Star Trek: A New Threat
by UnicoFanFiction
Summary: With the events of Camp Khitomer not long passed the Crew of the USS Enterprise as disbanded and the ship is to be taken by skeleton crew to a ship yard on Mars. On its final journey the ship and its new temporary crew end up in the most dangerous battle yet in Federation History.
1. Chapter 1

**Star Trek is the property of Paramount Pictures. I hope you enjoy this work.**

**Star Trek: A New Threat**

**Chapter 1**

The year is in the latter half of 2293 and James T Kirk is stood in his

ceremonial Starfleet uniform looking out of one of the many observation

decks located on Starbase 215. The man is in a sombre mood as he thinks back

to many memories of the previous years. Outside the observation window

on the far side of the giant hollowed sections of the starbase sits the

Enterprise, docked in the internal shipyard all powered down. Small

shuttlecrafts scuttle around her supporting the crews that are

repairing any exterior damage after her engagement at Khitoma.

Kirk takes a final sip from his champagne glass and thinks that he

could wish his son, David to be by his side. All his time in Starfleet he had

never thought what it would be like to be a father but now it weighs on his

mind every day ever since David was murdered. The swoosh of the automatic

door opening behind him shook him back to reality.

"Any particular reason why you're hiding in here"? Asked McCoy.

Both the Doctor and Spock walked up next to their now former captain. Jim

doesn't turn to look at them but instead keeps his sad glare on his

ship. Bones gives him a warm smile as he senses his friends' sadness.

"You know it is the captain's job to stick around at these dull parties and

bore everyone with their stories of Klingon encounters and run-ins with

pretend Gods".

Kirk turns to face his old friends.

"It's a decommission ceremony Bones. We're here to celebrate the decommission of a major part of my life".

Bones takes a swig of his own champagne, thinks for a moment and

then as he speaks it makes Kirk give a smile.

"God damn it Jim you can really suck the life out a party".

Spock raises his eyebrow at the illogical thought that this mood is

solely down to his captain and friend having to walk away from Enterprise

for the last time.

"It seems illogical to weep for what is simply just a ship Captain".

McCoy turns to him and with the scowl Spock has seen so many times over the

years and says.

"Good God man. Are you completely devoid of any kind of soul you green

blooded elf"?

Jim puts his empty glass onto the nearby table and turns back to the

giant window.

"Seems such a waste that she is being patched up just to be retired".

The three friends turn to leave the deck and return to the party thrown in

honour of the famous flagship. As they leave Spock turns to Jim.

"You're not the only one taking it badly captain. I hear they had to pull

Scotty off the bulkhead by force".

Kirk and Bones are laughing at Spock's comment as they exit. As they are

about to leave Kirk turns to look at the ship over his shoulder. He gives a

loving smile and what was once his home for so many years.

"Gods speed old friend".


	2. Chapter 2

**Star Trek is the property of Paramount Pictures. I hope you enjoy this work.**

**Star Trek: A New Threat**

**Chapter 2**

The next morning an elderly but still in shape Andorian Captain called

Thelev is walking the corridors of Enterprise on his way to the bridge.

Thelev has been given the honour of being the very last captain of

Enterprise due to his role of being a spook. The Spooks was the nick name

given to skeleton crews who moved any class of ship around the federation

when a full crew couldn't be found or just simply not needed. His current

assignment was to take the ship to get it downgraded and ready for her new

resting home. His chief engineer runs up to join him. She is a Trill woman in her early fifties but still very attractive for her age.

"How was the party last night? Some of us were working till 0300 hours of

course"

The captain looks at her, his head heavy with a hangover. It never

surprises him how full of life she is even at this ungodly hour of the

morning.

"It went well, but I swear Lenara it's the last time I get talked into a

drinking contest with Pavel Chekhov".

She give him a cheeky grin as they continue towards the turbolift.

"You're getting old Captain, you don't have the ability of a young Andorian

anymore". The captain smiles as he pushes the button for the lift.

"Any more back chat like that and I'll stick you in the brig".

Lenara laughs as she watches Thelev get in the lift. She passes him her

electronic pad that contains the final repair report on the ship.

"Oh is that so? I can't see my husband liking that very much".

The captain takes the clipboard and throws Lenara a wink as the doors

begin the shut.

"God job I am your husband then isn't it?"

The doors open onto the bridge and Thelev walks out. Since it is just a

Skeleton crew the stations were not all manned. The crew is one he has

worked with for a while and even some of them for a good few years now. A

good portion are made up of cadets on their one-year fleet experience duties

from the academy but most are fully qualified crew who are close to

retirement. The latter is the case of Thelev, the man is only eight months

from retirement and looking forward to moving back to Andoria. Lenara wasn't

overly thrilled to join him as she was never one for the cold in any of her

life cycles. The captain eases himself into his seat, he had lost count of

how many different captain's he had graced over the years but none as

famous as The Enterprise. He has always liked this class of ship and

before today has only had the pleasure to captain a Constitution once before.

"Report Mr Ryker" He said finally.

Ryker is a human cadet only into his first three months of on the job

training. A competent pilot but still a little green around the gills but

Thelev trusted him all the same. Mind he is still keeping an eye on this

young human as he's never flown a Constitution class outside of a

simulator.

"Repairs were all completed last night Captain. We're ready to ship out on

your order".

The captain leans over to hit the communication button on his chair arm.

"Thank you ensign, Bridge to Engineering".

The speaker crackles into life, and the voice of his wife and chief

engineer can be heard.

"Engineering here captain".

"Report".

Lenara is stood inside Engineering at a communication console. The engine

room is a buzz of lights and humming noises. Her team is going about their

business of monitoring consoles and making final adjustments.

"All ready Captain. The last of the work crews have left so we're ready

when you are".

Back in the bridge, Thelev gives a nod towards Ryker as he shuts off the com

link.

"Helm, take us out. One quarter impulse".

The docking clamps and walkways begin to retract away for the side of the

ship. Her thrusters gently power up and manoeuvre the Enterprise away form

the sidewall. Reaching maximum distance the main impulse engines hum

into life and start the ship on her move out of the dock. The giant

internal hull doors start their slow slide to open and Enterprise eases

through the gap. The French communication's ensign, LaBouf, swings

on his chair to face his captain. Thelev wasn't a big fan of LaBouf, the

ensign in his opinion was lazy and not what starfleet was looking for. He

would make sure his end of tour report would reflect as much.

"Captain Thelev I'm receiving a communication from the dock commander.

It seems that we have someone outside waiting to say goodbye. It's USS

Excelsior and we are being hailed".

Captain Thelev orders to have it put up on screen. They are greeted by the

image of a smiling Captain Hikaru Sulu.

"Captain Thelev. I couldn't leave without seeing her in flight one last

time".

Thelev had a few dealings with Sulu in the past and when they had met in

passing they have always enjoyed each others company. He had a lot of

respect for Sulu what with his time with Jim Kirk but also as the man in

the big seat of the Excelsior.

"Don't worry captain I'll make sure not to scratch her just like I didn't

scratch the Excelsior" smiles the Andorian.

"I know you will Thelev. Take care of her she's been through a lot" he

Laughs

The screen cuts off and is replaced by the image of the Excelsior turning

away and jumping to warp.

"Set course Mr. Ryker… Maximum warp".

Yes she had been through a lot but even now he couldn't resist putting

Enterprise into the wind and giving her the full beans. After all this

would be her final run. After leaving Mars and her warp engine internals

removed she would make the final journey to earth under impulse. He was

sure Lenara wouldn't mind him pushing the engines like this. After all, it

was a simple enough mission. He didn't even get twenty minutes into the

mission before Lenara had managed to convince her husband that it would be

a better idea to drop back to warp four. Disappointedly Thelev had agreed

as he was hoping to make the run to the Utopian shipyards in record time.

_Typical women _he thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Star Trek is the property of Paramount Pictures. I hope you enjoy this work.**

**Star Trek: A New Threat**

**Chapter 3**

Sat in his ready room he is making his first log as the captain on the

Enterprise.

"Captains log. We're two hours out of Starbase 215 and on course for Utopia

Planitia shipyards on Mars. My heart is heavy for this final mission of a

ship with so much history on it that…"

The rumble of his stomach stops him mid sentence. The captain shut of his

recording device and decides that he should probably force a late breakfast

down his throat. It may even help with the hangover his was fighting.

Arriving in the canteen he first notices his wife sat having a sandwich, the second thing to hit him is the smell of food. His stomach turns at the thought of eating so he decides to only have a cup of coffee as he sits down next to Lenara. The

canteen is mostly empty with a few of the lower deck crews grabbing a quick

bite to eat.

"So did you get to see all of the tweaks in engineering"?

Lenara swallows her food and wipes her mouth with a napkin.

"Montgomery Scott is a genius. At least eighty percent of the modifications should be updated onto the remaining Constitution class ships if you ask me".

Her husband takes a sip of his coffee and rests his forehead in his free

hand.

"Doubtful they would ever do that. With Enterprise to be mothballed it

leaves only three of the same class in use. The Excelsior class is the

backbone of the federation now".

Pulling a face Lenara replies to his comment.

"Yuk. Horrible bloody ship that. It always makes me think of a fat

elephant when I look at one".

Thelev chuckles as he finishes his coffee off.

"Well I wouldn't say no if they gave me one".

Lenara throws her napkin at him in a mock huff, it lands on his head.

"Bet you would since you know I'm not qualified to work on Excelsior Class"

she scowled humorously "So if they give you one you couldn't work with

your wonderful wife anymore".

Thelev gives out a laugh as he finally pulls the napkin off his head and

swings back on his chair legs.

"Always with the silver lining" he jokes "Anyway we're only months away

from retirement Mrs Thelev and the Gods know we've earned it".

His attention is quickly drawn to the speaker system as he hears Ensign

LaBouf's voice click into life and requests the captain come to the

bridge as soon as possible. Thelev says his goodbye to his wife and walks

out to find the nearest turbo lift. As he enters the bridge he finds the

Frenchman nervously waiting for him.

"Sir it's a priority message from Starfleet. It's addressed to all ships

in the quadrant".

Thelev has a concerned look on his face as he lowers himself into the

captain's chair. He gives the order to put it onscreen. He knows that a fleet

wide message can only mean bad news.


	4. Chapter 4

**Star Trek is the property of Paramount Pictures. I hope you enjoy this work.**

**Star Trek: A New Threat**

**Chapter 4**

The Captain and his senior members of the skeleton crew are all sat in the

make shift meeting room in the Enterprise's officers dinning room.

Thelev looks serous as he is standing at the head of the table and he

addresses the other four officers.

"A short time ago, I received a priority transmission from Admiral

Morrow at Starfleet Command. They have asked for every available ship to meet

at these co-ordinates".

The captain turns and hits a button on his remote and a video screen comes on

showing a star map. Ryker sticks his hand in the air.

"Captain isn't that the Neutral Zone along the Klingon border"?

Thelev puts the remote back on the table and takes his seat as he replies

to his helmsman.

"Correct. Starfleet intelligence has informed us that of 0800 hours this

morning the Klingon fleet have engaged an unknown alien ship within their own

space".

Waves of concerned looks pass the table between the department heads.

Lenara speaks up first.

"What and the Klingon's have asked for help? I'm assuming there is a twist

we're missing here Captain".

Thelev hits the remote again and the screen kicks up a new image of the

alien ship. The ship isn't as elegant as most ships seen in the alpha

quadrant but instead looks like a mass of green glowing energy conduits and

tightly packed grey piping. It's shape make it look like a rectangle with

some bulkheads missing.

"No official word has come from the Klingons asking for assistance and yes

there is a twist. These are long range scans of the alien ship. It's a hell

of a size and has an energy signature we've never seen before. The thing is

at least forty times the size of the Enterprise".

Lt Harp'ar gets out of his seat and has a closer look at the tactical data

on the video screen.

"Weapons"?

Harp'ar was a Tellarite that had been with the captain for five years now

after they met on a mission Thelev would love to forget, plus besides the

captain the Ltd was the only member of his crew to have seen actual combat.

"The alien weapons were cutting through the Klingon shields as if they

are not even there. Early estimates show that they have lost a third of

their fleet in that sector".

The captain watched the shocked reaction of the others as they look at

each other. He breaks the silence within the room.

"The alien ship is on a direct course for Earth. It jumps to warp ten every

forty-seven minutes then drops out after an hour. It seems the Klingons

have at least damaged its warp capabilities. They predict in just

under an hour the ship will drop at the co-ordinates provided. Starfleet

want to deliver the killing blow and stop this ship before it does God

knows what in Earth space".

Thelev stand's from his seat. The rest follow his lead as they see the

briefing is coming to an end. The captain leans forward onto the table.

He has that look in his eyes that means he means business.

"Starfleet know we're in no condition to fight and have given us the option

to sit this one out but I want us there none the less. Our task will be

to provide support and be responsible for evacuating damaged ships and pass

the wounded to the medical frigates that will be unable to get 'inbetween' the fighting".

After the department heads return to their locations the ships crew who are

all apprised of the situation and burst into life. Their main aim to

make sure the Enterprise is in top condition for the battle. As they near

their completion of duties, the speaker system on the ship kicks into

life.

"This is your captain speaking. We're not there to stop this thing but to

save lives. Yes we're only a skeleton crew but I've worked with you all for

so long that I know you can do this. In ten minutes we will be along side

the medical frigate USS Unico. She will beam over extra medical staff and

supplies".

A short time later, the Miranda class ship USS Unico is in formation with

the Enterprise with both ships only a matter of minutes away from the coordinates. They have slowed to Warp five to ensure a complete safe

transport of all supplies and personnel. On the bridge Thelev is

updated by Ensign Johns.

"Medical supplies and staff have finished being beamed aboard captain".

"Ryker increase our speed to warp nine".

The internal communication light flashes on the captain's chair.

Hitting the receive button the speaker spits out the voice of the new head

doctor sent from the Unico.

"Sickbay to bridge, we're all set down here captain."

Sickbay is alive with people running about getting everything ready. On the

comms is Dr Phlox speaking to the captain. Thelev's voice comes back to

answer his new medical officer.

"Thank you Dr Phlox and welcome aboard. We're behind schedule and the

battle has already started. So we'll be taking injured onboard straight

away".

"Understood Captain and may I say it's pleasant to work on an Enterprise just

like my father did".

Back in the bridge Ryker informs his captain that they are at the coordinates.

Thelev orders him to drop them to impulse and put up the battle

on the main view screen. They are met by a horrific view of the battle

already in full swing. They can see all the other different classes of

Federation ship attacking the alien ship. Ships are blown apart and debris

is everywhere. Ships are firing phasers and torpedoes on the massive

enemy ship. Even without his detailed scans, Thelev could tell the

Federation was losing against this single enemy and losing badly at that.

The Enterprise skilfully manoeuvres through the debris and carnage of

battle. The area is alight with weapons fire from both sides. Thelev

is quickly reading the incoming tactical data with regards the enemy

ship. He's astounded to find that it is able to adapt to the frequency

changes of the different federation phaser types. Sensors were also

picking up that the enemy warp engines are regenerating on their own. Other

tactical data being shared by the fleet indicated that if this ship

jumps to warp it can be at Earth in no time. Suddenly the deck is shaking

hard as a shock wave comes from an

exploding saucer section from a nearby hit Excelsior class ship.

"Mr Ryker. Hard to port"!

"Aye Captain"!

From his tactical console sat next to Ryker Harp'ar spins on his seat to

address his Captain.

"Sir it's the Lexington. She's beenhit. Warp core has been breached".

"Helm, get us in there, maximum impulse".

The Enterprise swings towards the crippled Excelsior class Lexington.

The Lexington has taken a great deal of damage and is venting plasma from

its starboard warp engine. It is still firing some phasers at the enemy ship

but its photon torpedoes are off-line. The captain shouts out his orders into

the intercom.

"Transporter room two, begin emergency beam out of the Lexington".

Turning to Lt Harp'ar the captain gives another order as the ship shakes

and electrical relays blow out behind him.

"Focus phasers on the enemy weapon banks that are targeting the Lexington

and us".

The green energy of an alien phaser shot hits the enterprise in the

engineering section. The engine room explodes and crew members are being

thrown about and some to even to their deaths. As the ship buckles and a

groans under the attack. A badly injured Lenara gets to a communication

console.

"Medical emergency in Engineering. Medical teams please respond".

Back on the bridge, things are not much better. Ensign Johns and Captain

Thelev are in the middle of fighting an electrical fire at the science

station. Harp'ar shouts out his update report.

"Transporters at eighty percent captain. We are forty seconds away

from completing beam out".

His captain returns his report with a fresh set of orders.

"Take phasers off line. Transfer power to transporters and structural

integrity".

"Captain"?

"They're no good anyway against the alien ship anyway. Best off using the

power elsewhere. The Lexington starts to yaw to face the alien ship its thrusters coming back online. An incoming transmission comes through to the captain's chair.

"Sir this is Transporter room two. The Lexington's bridge has put up a

disruption field; I cannot beam off their captain. He's still on the ship".

Now facing the alien ship and missing a good portion of it's saucer section

they can see the Lexington start a ramming run on the alien ship.

"It's their Captain sir… he's taking the ship in. Warp Core about to erupt"!

Thelev leans forward, his hands gripping the side as he shouts his

order knowing that if he doesn't act fast the Enterprise could be taking

out with the Lexington.

"Helm, get us out of here NOW"!

The Enterprise climbs away the Lexington's warp core explodes as it

hits the alien ship. The Enterprise vibrate and buckle as the shock wave

hits them. The impulse engines go off line as the ship starts a slow spin

away from the enemy. The crew are thrown around like toys as power

falters all around the ship. Thelev picks himself up off the floor as the

emergency generators kick in.

"Report Lt Harp'ar"

"External sensors are off line. By the looks of it we have multiple hull

breaches on decks A to E".

Thelev staggers to Ensign Labouf who is slumped in his seat and bleeding

from his head. The captain checks his pulse and quickly finds the young

ensign is dead. He hits the communication button.

"Bridge to engineering, come in".

"Engineer Keltow here captain, all primary and secondary systems offline,

we're crippled on backup power only".

"I need my sensors back up Chief, I need to know what is going on out

there".

The engineer hits a number of buttons on her console and begins a hard

restart of the short distance sensors. She breaths a sigh of relief when it

comes online. Back in the bridge, Thelev is over Ryker's shoulder looking at the data coming in. There is no sign of the alien ship but only the semi crippled

Federation fleet. The blue glow of a transporter lights up the bridge. It's

the first officer of the USS Unico and a medical team.

"Sir we're hear to help and begin transport of your crew and patients to

our ship. It's over captain, the alien ship has gone".


	5. Chapter 5

**Star Trek is the property of Paramount Pictures. I hope you enjoy this work.**

**Star Trek: A New Threat**

**Chapter 5**

Twenty-four hours later and Captain Thelev is sat in a huge briefing room

on the station K7. The station is the closest to the battle and is

surrounded by damaged ships. Thelev is there with other star ship captains

and commanders waiting for the debriefing to start. He feels a hand

on his shoulder from the seat behind. He turns to find a battered Captain

Sulu smiling back to him.

"Thelev you shouldn't be here. There is no reason…".

"its okay Sulu" he interrupts " I need to hear this".

"I hear you saved the lives of everyone on the Lexington"

"Well everyone but the Captain it would seem".

Thelev eyes grow sad and the thought of the crew he had lost in the battle

including his own wife. They had all served with amazing courage and he

would see that every one of them would receive a commendation from Starfleet

for there actions. The funeral for his wife was being arranged by her family

as thir tradition dictated. The Enterprise would stay at K7 for now

until repairs were complete enough for the remainder of the crew to complete

their original mission. Starfleet had told Thelev that under the circumstances he could stand down but he refused. The lights dim as Admiral Morrow takes the stage. Behind him the huge screen shows a detailed tactical

display of the enemy ship. Before today's debrief Thelev had

found out from the Unico's captain that after the warp breach the alien

ship had jumped away using some sort of Transwarp conduit that the fleet

was unable to follow. Wherever it had come from it had returned just as

quick.


	6. Chapter 6

**Star Trek is the property of Paramount Pictures. I hope you enjoy this work.**

**Star Trek: A New Threat**

**Chapter 6**

Thelev looked around the admiral's office as he waited. He shifted around

uncomfortable in his seat, it may have been a cold autumn here but compared

to home it was a horrible heat on Earth in comparison. He gazed around

at Admiral Morrow's many commendations on the wall and a miniature scale

model of the admiral's first commission, The USS Talon, an Apollo

class ship that by the looks of the model was the refit variant. It had

been four months since the battle of Sector 36764, around twelve federation

ships had been lost that day with thousands dead. To date it was the

greatest loss of Federation shipping in a single engagement. Thelev and his

skeleton crew all had received medals of honour for their courage but the

crew were disbanded. Their skills were needed on a number of different ships

to help fill the gap of experienced crew lost at 36764. The noise of the

large oak door to the office creaking snapped Thelev back into reality and

he turns to see Admiral Morrow and another man enter the office.

"Greetings Captain". Morrow smiles.

The admiral motions for the two men to take a seat.

"Captain Thelev this is Charles Tucker"

The admiral explains as he takes his seat.

"Charles is in charge of the Klingon Intelligence office".

"Please to meet you Captain" Tucker says as he smiles and shakes the

Andorian's hand. "I've heard a lot about you. Congratulations by the way

on your medal for your actions at 36764″

Morrow sizes up Thelev for a moment before giving him the reason as to why

he had called him here.

"You me and Tucker here all have something in common…" began the

admiral "…Section 31"

Thelev's polite smile dropped.

"Been a while since I've heard that dept mentioned Admiral.

The atmosphere had taken a darker swing in the office.

"My colleagues have suggested you would be an excellent choice for a

black ops mission Captain" smiled Tucker with a sly look in his eye.

Thelev had been recruited by Section 31 ten years before. He did have to do

anything bad, just captain a few federation cargo ships about the

neutral zone dropping off cargo and personnel he didn't need or want to

know about.

"Plus you still have a keen tactical mind when it comes to a fight Captain.

That much is obvious from recent events" added the Admiral. Thelev had

been to the dance before and what was well aware what was coming next. First

to come would be the flattery, then the reminder of his duty to the

federation. He was only weeks away from retirement and frankly they have

caught him at the right time. He was beginning to regret the fact he was

going home. He was looking forward to it when he was going to live with his

wife on his home world but in the last, few months their marriage had

fell apart. Lenara had never been in battle before and after seeing the

death of some of her colleagues at the battle it had drove her into a deep

depression. This in turn heaped pressure on their marriage. Morrow

finally began.

"You may be wondering why we called you here" asked Tucker

"It crossed my mind yes"

The admiral looks over at Charles. The covert intelligence officer stands to

pass Thelev a handheld computer PDA.

Flashing up on it was general

information regarding the battle and scans of the alien craft.

"In the months since the engagement we have collected quite a large amount of

information through legitimate channels"

Charles shifts in his seat to better face the captain.

"There is a great deal we have kept out of the public domain regarding our

losses and what actually happened that day".

Both the admiral and Tucker could see from Thelev's expression that the

Captain was confused by the statement. Thelev indeed was confused. _I was at_

_the battle; I had even spoken to other captains regarding what had happened_

_that day. What possibly could he not know? _He thought to himself but

knowing Section 31 a lot of things may have been suppressed. Mr Tucker

continued "We have reports logged that the alien's had transported aboard

some damaged federation ships and uploaded large portions of their

databases. What is more worrying is that we have over two hundred crew

members missing from the official dead logs".

"What? Are you telling me we have men and women missing in action? Why has

nothing been said about this"?

Thelev was becoming quite angry at the thought that Starfleet had people

missing in action and no one was told. The admiral cuts in and he leans

forward on his desk.

"The facts are these Captain. Starfleet is still reeling from the

political fallout over the attempted assassination of the President by our

own command staff, not under S31 rule before you ask. Moral is at an all time

low and it was decided that this information, [of which we were not aware of UNTIL the clean-up began], would be kept behind closed doors until a rescue plan could be drawn up".

Thelev leans back in his chair and takes a minute. He didn't know what

was making him feel worse, the fact that two hundred people were abducted

or that Section 31 was back at his door. The intelligence officer broke

the silence this time around.

"We have gathered similar information from the Klingons and it's clear this

was a scout ship testing our borders and collecting information on us"

"For an invasion?" mused Thelev.

The admiral begins to load up some additional information and schematics

on his computer console.

"That's what we think. We need to know more on this race Captain. We have a

joint effort black ops mission we need you for"

"Why me"?

"The bottom line is this Captain. With

our losses at 36764 we are low on experienced captains with section 31

clearance".

The admiral spins his console screen toward Thelev. The captain can see the

schematics for an Excelsior class star ship.

"This is the USS Barak, she was heavily damaged in the battle. For the

last two months Section 31 has been retro fitting her as a pure warship…"

The admiral stands up, straightens his uniform and address Thelev with a

distinct tone of authority.

"…Captain Thelev we are asking you to take the Barak and rescue our people".

Thelev stands and solutes his admiral.

"Yes sir, I'll be honoured".

"Report to starbase K7 in two days time for your overall briefing. And

remember Thelev, your still under Section31 so you know what that means

if you talk out of turn to any outside Federation department" added Tucker.

Marrow shows the captain the door. After he leaves the intelligence

officer and Morrow look at each other, and their faces both say the same

thing. That this is a suicide mission at best.


	7. Chapter 7

**Star Trek is the property of Paramount Pictures. I hope you enjoy this work.**

**Star Trek: A New Threat**

**Chapter 7**

The Miranda class star ship clunks into place as she docked with the now

upgraded K7 station. Captain Thelev disembarks the ship and is greeted by

the Commander in charge of the station.

"Hello Captain I'm Commander Franklin. Welcome aboard".

The two men shake hands and Franklin leads Thelev off towards to station's

situation room. Once there the Captain could see his crew of 200 including

two units of what looked like Marines but knowing S31 they we're all

probably mercenaries. They were all already sat waiting to hear the

details of the mission. Thelev is introduced to the commander in charge

of the marines, a Xindi called Commander Tilko.

"Captain, I'm Tilko Tarran we're looking forward to getting our people

back from those bastards".

"Good man" Thelev replied, "I'll make sure you're given your chance,"

Thelev sits down in the front of the speaking hall. Behind Franklin who at

this point was activating a scrambler device was a giant view screen showing

images to go along with the briefing. Thelev had looked over much of the

data on his trip to K7. He was particularly impressed with the stats

for the USS Barak. Quad forward photon torpedo tubes, duel aft tubes and

multiple standard phaser banks giving a full multi angle firing solution. In

addition, there were the upgraded shields, sensors and engines. However,

the most impressive thing on the ship was the prototype Type X Phaser array

that sat above and below the saucer section. This was incredibly powerful

and able to change frequencies at will to combat a change in shield frequency

of any enemy. It seems this was going to be the main weapon of choice for

Starfleet's next generation of starships to take them into the next

century. Thelev looked to his left as the briefing continued. He could see

the contingent of Klingons who are part of this joint operation. He

wondered if they know just who was running this operation. _Hell the_

_Federation has to be in on it _he thought, Section 31 couldn't afford

this on their own. The USS Barak would be joined by a K't'inga Type Klingon

ship. Since the Klingon's had shared a lot of intelligence on their own

battle with the alien ship it was decided that one of their ships would

be sent as well. If anything it meant they could cover more ground. The

tech-heads back on Earth had found a way of opening the transwarp conduit

allow both ships to go where ever the alien's went and bring back Info and

the prisoners.

As the briefing finished and the crew started to head to the Barak, Thelev

is stopped in his tracks by a Klingon General.

"Captain, I am T'Lang of the destroyer Q'nar" The General began" I'll be in

command on the Q'Nar and I'm looking forward to joining you on this quest"

Thelev was a little stunned by the pleasantry of the Klingon.

"General, it's a pleasure to have you by our side. Tell me do you think many

Klingon's are prisoner over there"?

"Good God no" T'Lang says as he slaps his hand down on Thelev's shoulder and

laughs. "No Klingon is allowed to let themselves become captured. It is

their duty to fight to the death"

Thelev unlike most federation citizens didn't mind the Klingon's. He has

never bought into most of the Federation propaganda about their cold

war enemy. He saw them as a people just like everyone else.

A short time later and after being introduced to his command staff Thelev

stepped onto the bridge of the Barak. His crew had all been hand picked by

Section 31 Command. He wondered how many better qualified men and women

had lost their lives at 36764. It was times like this he missed the skeleton

crew he used to work with, even Ensign LaBouf. The bridge was alive with view

screens and consoles. The captain took his seat and prepared to give his

first order.

"Helm, prepare to disembark. Advise the station we're leaving"

Tactical officer Milne looks up from his position towards the captain.

"The Q'nar has jumped to warp sir".

"Fine" he replies "Helm set course for sector 36764, maximum warp".

The USS Barak pulls away for the docking station and rotates to face

the new co-ordinates. The ship blurs for a moment and stretches forward as

she jumps to warp. Within seconds, she is pulling passed warp six. Thelev

hadn't seen so much acceleration on a ship and thought to himself that it

his wife would have loved seeing the new tech and system layouts even if

she wasn't a fan of the class of ship. The time it would take to get to

sector 36764 would be enough for Thelev to finger through the crew

manifest. From what he could see with the exception of himself and two

others, the ship was practically all human. Not that he had a problem with

them but he always felt more at ease if there was more of a mix of aliens

on board. Lt Bristow worked the helm; she informed the captain that they are

at the coordinates. The order was given for the Barak to drop back to

impulse.

"No sign of the Klingon's Captain" Milne reported.

"Bring us up to the gate," Thelev ordered.

The Gate was the name used for the giant deflector dish Starfleet had

built. Its job was to direct a large amount of Quelling Radiation at the

weakened subspace coordinates of the conduit and force it to reopen. A few

hundred feet off the port nacelle the Q'nar decloaked. General T'Lang's

voice is heard through the speakers.

"Greetings Captain, we're ready when you are. We will lead the way.

The speaker shut off. On the main screen, they could see the klingon's

take up position in front of the USS Barak. The deflector dish begins to

power up. Two Excelsiors and the last Constitution ship begin to power their

weapons and shields. The thought was that if they open the Conduit and the

aliens come out then it would be best to be ready. The Klingon's had sent

three Birds of Prey and an old K Class. They had taken a huge loss when

they had engaged the enemy last time that this is really all they could

spear. The view screen becomes awash with light as the transwarp conduit

opens.

"Captain to all crew" Thelev griped the arms of his chair "we're going in"

He looks over to Bristow and gives her the nod. The USS Barak and the Q'Nar

move into the Conduit's event horizon.

The USS Barak is battered by the gravitation force of the transwarp

conduit. Down below Engineering are trying their best to combat the

forces.

"Engineering, report" Thelev yelled down the two-way system. The nose of

the buffering masking much of what he could hear.

"Captain we've reset the emitters we should be levelling out …"

But before the sentence was even finished the ride became infinitely

more smooth.

"Thank god for that" Thelev mumbled to

himself.


	8. Chapter 8

**Star Trek is the property of Paramount Pictures. I hope you enjoy this work.**

**Star Trek: A New Threat**

**Chapter 8**

They had been in the conduit for a good twenty minutes and still no one

had an idea of where it was taking them. The signal from the Gate was

still strong so at least they knew they could communicate with the ships

at the mouth of the conduit. Then without warning, the two ships re-entered

normal space and came to a stop. Around them, they could see what

remained of a massive battle. Some of the Ships which had the same scan

signature of the alien craft they encountered all those months ago now

floated dead in space. The only thing left untouched was the giant alien

version of Starfleet's gate that they past through. It seemed to be a giant

ring fifty times the size of the USS Barack.

"Well the good news is that at least it seems they can be killed" Thelev

thought aloud as he walked over to his tactical officer. "Mr Milne report

please".

A few button pushes on his console brings up a full tactical report for

Lt Milne.

"Captain, some of these ships match what we are looking for. The rest are

of unknown structure and by the looks of it responsible for the destruction

of…"

Milne trailed off. His expression let the captain know that something

serious had come up on his screen.

"What is it"?

"I think I've found the actual ship that was in our sector sir. It's

heavily damaged on the far side of the battlefield. Scans indicate no power

but I'm picking up what I think is life signs" Milne paused for a

moment "sir I think it could be a few of our people"

Thelev give the order for Bristow to take the ship closer in. his second

order was to get the Q'Nar up on hale.

"Yes Captain" came the response from General T'Lang "What is it"?

"General we have found the ship that attacked us. We're going in".

"Agreed Captain, we too have picked it up" The General continued. "If you

find any Klingon survivors please leave them as you find them. They

should have all died in glorious battle"

The communication went dead. The bridge crew all looked at each other

as if they really should have known better than to see compassion from a

Klingon.

The USS Barack moved in closer to the damaged enemy ship. She was missing a

huge chunk of her hull and scans indicated some sort of nuclear

explosion. Most probably from one of the other specie's ships that were

spread out destroyed across the battlefield.

"The ship is dead sir but I'm picking up small pockets of energy in a few

sections. One of these is where I'm picking up humanoid scans," Milne

reported

"Bridge to Transporter room"

"Yes Captain" came back the response.

"Can you lock onto the life signs and beam them aboard"?

"Yes sir"

A call for a medical team to go to Transporter Room 2 went out over the

loud haler as Thelev made his way down there himself. Within minutes, he is

standing watching an ensign get a lock on and energise the transport. The

medical team stood waiting as they all watched the orange glow of the

transports kick in. Almost immediately, Thelev could see that

there was a problem.

"Sir I can't get a complete transport, it's some sort of damping signal," The

ensign said.

Thelev could hear in the ensign's voice that he was trying to sound calm

but was panicking.

"It's okay Ensign, you can do this" The captain replied.

However, this was not to be the case. Only one of the four initial

transports was successful in a full transport. Lying on the pad in front

of them was what looked to once be a human. But now it looked as if some

one had grafted on a robotic arm and replaced one eye with some sort of

electronic scanner. Underneath the armour and wires, they could still

make out the torn parts of a Starfleet uniform.

"What the hell"? One of the medical team members said as he cautiously

approached the body. Thelev got that feeling in his gut that he hated. The feeling that everything was about to go to hell. Hitting the communication pad, he

orders a security team to the transporter room. Just as he did, he

turned in time to see one of the doctors being thrown across the room.

This 'thing' was now stood upright. It's one mechanical arm wrapped around

the neck of the other doctor. Thelev watched as this survivor tries

to talk. "We… I… We are… Bor…"

It struck him that even though this thing was doing what it was, it seemed

the human inside of it was being forced to do it by the will of

something else. Before he had, a chance to take it all in he is shaken

out of it by the phaser fire hitting the strange visitor square in the head

killing him instantly. Thelev turns to see the transporter ensign lower his

weapon.

"I'm… I'm sorry Captain… he…" the ensign stuttered.

The Captain reassured him. "Don't worry about it son, you did the right

thing".

They all moved over to the corpse. Luckily the two medical staff didn't

suffer life threaten injuries. When security arrived, they moved the body

to sickbay for examination. Thelev returned to the bridge to contact the

Q'Nar to inform them of what happened.

'Hale the Klingon Ship" the captain ordered as he sat in his chair.

"I'm afraid there is no reply" Milne responded. "The last report from them

was that they were investigating another section of the area to

transport materials aboard to take back".

"Are we reading any more life forms"?

"No captain"

"Ms Bristow, set course for the

Q'Nar's last position". Thelev ordered to his helmswoman.

The USS Barack made its way under impulse to the last co-ordinates of

the Klingon ship. Again hales were not being responded to and Thelev was

beginning to get that feeling in his gut again.

They finally found the Q'Nar listing in space.

"Report" The captain ordered to his tactical officer.

"Her engines are offline, and I'm seeing disruptor energy readings from

all of her decks"

"Who the hell are they fighting"? Bristow yells out "Sir she's back

online, she's turning to face us"

"Captain the Q'Nar is haling us. Sound only". The communications officer

says.

Sat forward in his seat Thelev replies "About time. Put it up".

"**Strength is irrelevant. Resistance is futile. We wish to improve ourselves. We will add your biological and technological distinctiveness to our own. Your culture will adapt to service ours."**

"Emergency manoeuvre, Alpha-6″

The Barak drops down the Z-Axis as the Q'Nar sails over the top. The

federation ship continues to let out a spray of red phasers as the two ships

pass each other exchanging fire.

"Shields at eighty percent and holding" Lt Milne shouts over the

sound of the rumbling bulkhead as another Klingon torpedo is absorbed by

the shields.

The two ships had been locked in a firefight for a good ten minutes at

this point. Sensors had picked up that a battle was still raging in the

Q'Nar. Bristow had suggested maybe a mutiny onboard the Klingon ship which

to be honest was making a meal out of the fight, clearly whoever had taken

over wasn't flying her with 100% concentration. Thelev had a different

theory and had already worked out a plan he had passed to Tarran. This in

part is why he has only ordered concentrated phaser fire on the shield

emitters and weapon systems on the Klingon craft only.

"Thelev to Commander Tarran. Are you ready"?

Commander Tarran and four other marines were stood fully armed and

equipped on the pads in transporter room one.

"Ready when you are Captain".

Back on the bridge, Thelev has ordered Bristow to get behind the Klingon

cruiser. Lt Milne had locked a single torpedo to bring down their shields

fully.

"Their Shields at ten percent. Torpedo locked and ready". Lt Milne advised.

"Let it loose Lt" Thelev ordered.

The orange glow of the photon torpedo shoots from the upper port tube.

Gliding left and right as the internal guidance unit guides the torpedo to

its target. Five seconds after leaving the tube, it stuck its destination

with a brilliant explosion and the green glow of the Klingon shields

drops away. Thelev slams his thumb into his comm.

"Shields are down, Transporter room energise. Good hunting Tilko".

The glow of the transporter dissipates and Tilko and the marines are standing

in a circle facing out and weapons ready. The floor beneath them shakes

as another phaser hit from the Barak strikes the ship. It was agreed that

while the marines were on board they would continue to fire on the Q'Nar's

weapons to disable her. The small squad moves out and heads to the main

engineering section.

"Tilko to the Barak. We are heading to waypoint Beta now. Captain there are

Klingon bodies everywhere…"

His report is cut short by a shot of green Klingon disruptor fire hitting

one of the Marines. Taking cover Tilko spots the shooter. It is a Klingon but

his skin is a light grey. His expression is blank as he walks

unsteadily towards the marines. One of the privates takes his shot and downs

the Klingon in a blast of white sparks. As the Klingon drops, they see

approaching from behind him what they can tell straight away is one of the

enemy aliens. It was an unknown species to them, almost dog like in

its stature and also seemed to be melded with mechanical parts. Its

right eye is glowing red it quickly scans the Marines.

"What the hell is that thing"? Tilko whispers to himself as the alien

slowly marches towards them.

"Open Fire!" he finally orders and the Marines kill it.

"Sir, the tri-corder is picking up more of the same moving towards

us". Tilko's sergeant warns him.

From around the corner one more of the strange bio-mechanical aliens march.

Tilko orders his men to open fire but the alien's personal shield stops

their phaser fire.

"Keep firing," he orders as the alien keeps moving towards them.

"Sir we've four more almost on us"

Out of nowhere a Klingon bladed weapons flies past them and hits the

alien in the forehead killing it instantly. Tilko turns to see an

injured General T'Lang limping up towards them.

"The ship is lost, get out of here," The General orders "I'll take

care of the rest"

T'Lang opens his hand to show he's holding a detonator. "It's attached to

the warp core"

"Tilko to USS Barak, Emergency beam out! Captain back away from the Q'Nar

she's about to explode".

T'Lang watches as the Marines beam away, he turns to face the four aliens

that have appeared. They have been joined by a number of infected Klingon

crewman as well.

"It's a good day to die, yes?" the General smirks as he hits the detonator.

Back on the Barak Thelev is standing over helmswomen Bristow. They were in

full reverse as the Q'Nar's warpcore explodes and the ship shakes in the

warp breach shockwave.

"Sickbay to the Bridge, Captain I have something you need to see"

"On way" The Captain responded. "Tactical, report to the…

actually where the hell are we"?

"Using star reference I think we're in the Delta quadrant sir" Milne

responded.

"Fine, report our position and situation to Starfleet using a subspace signal through the open

conduit". The Captain said as he steps off the bridge and onto the turbolift.

Thelev hadn't even stepped back out of the lift next to sick bay when Milne

hailed him.

"Captain to the bridge, we have an emergency."

Thelev rolled his eyes and stepped back onto the turbolift.

"Bridge"!

As soon as the doors opened he could see his bridge crew all looking at him

with worry in their eyes.

"What is it"?

"Sir… it's the Gate… it's

closed". Milne answered with a quiver in his voice. "The conduit started to

collapse when I sent the signal through. We're trapped captain."

"How the hell would a subspace signal shut it down"? The captain asks back

on the bridge. The communications ensign swings on her seat to face the deck.

"Captain I think I know what happened, The Gate at this side received a

signal from an unknown source and…"

"Captain!" Milne yells out. "I'm reading massive power surges in the

Gate at this side. Sir I think she's about to blow"!

The tactical officer's display was showing a definite overload in the

sixteen generators that are located around the perimeter of the gate.

"The power sources on the gate are reaching critical levels sir"

Thelev is standing over him watching the data come in.

"Get us out of here Helm, Warp three".

The USS Barack jumps to warp just in time as the gate goes up in a blinding

white light that engulfs the debris field that surrounded it including the

ship that had attacked the Alpha quadrant.

"Bring us to an all stop Lt Bristow" The captain orders as he

slumps into his chair. The man looks exhausted and sick to

his back teeth. They had been in the Delta quadrant no more than an hour

and they had already lost their Klingon support but more importantly

the only means of getting home. Thelev eventually stands and looks as if he

had his second wind.

"Right, I want a department head meeting in the ready room in twenty

minutes. I want a full medical report on what happened to that crewmember we

brought onboard and I want to know where that damn signal came from"

Thelev leaves the bridge and heads towards his ready room.


	9. Chapter 9

**Star Trek is the property of Paramount Pictures. I hope you enjoy this work.**

**Star Trek: A New Threat**

**Chapter 9**

Sat behind his desk he was trying to take in the tactical data the Barak

had collected. He was trying to find a way home but nothing was jumping out

at him. He leaned back in his seat with his head in his hand. He couldn't

help but think Starfleet had made a massive mistake putting him in charge

of this whole thing. But now wasn't the time to start feeling sorry for

himself he figured. Plenty time to do that when he was dead. He had a whole

ship full of people to look after and to make sure he gets them home. It was

almost time for the meeting and he still didn't know what to do or say.

"I should have just gone to Andoria when I had the chance," he mumbled to

himself.

The chime on the door goes.

"Enter"

Lt Milne, Lt Bristow, and Commander Tilko enter the room all carrying

padds. Shortly after Dr Collins and Chief Engineer Smith join them for the

meeting. Thelev takes the head of the table hoping that his own fears do not

show through to the rest of the group.

"Okay what have we got"? He begins

The first to speak up is Dr Helen Collins. She is the youngest of the

group but an incredibly talented doctor and surgeon.

"I've ran every scan on the young ensign we beamed aboard we can and to

be honest the results are a little horrific. His body was infected with

nano-machines. Very sophisticated by the looks of them. They attack the DNA

of the host and re-write the basic codes, for what end I don't know I'm

afraid"

The chief offers his opinions on the matter.

"From what I can see the nanomachines are at least a hundred years ahead of anything Starfleet has on the drawing boards. The technology is amazing".

Chief Smith or Smithy as most called him was an old war horse of a guy. He

was in a constant state of covered in grime and muck. Thelev had never seen

a Chief be so hands on with a ship's engineering duties than he was.

"Okay" Thelev turns to his bridge crew, "What about the signal and do we

have any leads on that"?

Milne was first to speak "Yes Communications was able to track it to

a planet not far away".

"It's about an hour at warp eight, Captain. I can get us underway

straight away if you wish"? Bristow asked.

"Yes go ahead but make it warp 9" The captain replies "Commander Tilko have

you anything to add"?

Tilko stands and heads over to the large screen and hits a button. The

image of the alien comes on screen and data from the tri-corder scrolls

beside it.

"The enemy seems to have some sort of personal shielding that is impervious

to our assault rifles. This is only active in the alien's themselves, any

infected are easily taken down" Tilko takes his seat again, "between what we

saw in the alpha quadrant and here I'd say that our current weapons and

tactics are inefficient at best".

Thelev rubs the bridge of his noise as he thinks for a moment as to his next

step. The rest of them patiently wait to see what their orders will be.

"Okay set course for the planet. We don't know what well find there but

they may hold the only chance for our return to the Alpha Quadrant" Thelev

stands and straightens his uniform, "Doctor you and the chief continue your tests on the nanomachines.

Maybe you can find something we can use. Dismissed"

The group brake and head back to their stations. Thelev decides to stay and

wait a moment. In his head, he tried to work out how long it would take to

get back home under normal warp drive. At maximum warp, he figured it would

take the crew over a hundred years. He thought that perhaps whoever built the

transwarp Gate may have built more. If they could find one then they could

use it. The trick of course was not to be detected and killed before then. It

was becoming clear that Starfleet was in over their heads and they need to

be warned.


	10. Chapter 10

**Star Trek is the property of Paramount Pictures. I hope you enjoy this work.**

**Star Trek: A New Threat**

**Chapter 10**

An hour later and the USS Barak are in orbit around the planet.

"The surface is dead sir. I'm reading a massive radiation signature meaning

the most probably coarse was nuclear war". Milne continued, "Whoever lived

here is long dead Captain".

"Begin scanning the surface again for any signs of that signal. Someone had

to have sent it".

An alarm stared to chime on Lt Milne's console, "Sir, we're being scanned, we

have incoming ships. Six of them"

"Raise Shields, Red Alert"!

"I've got them on long range sensors"

"On screen"

The main viewscreen flashes on an image of six alien ships closing in on

them. The head up display shows that each ship is the size of the Barack.

The design was the same as many of the damaged ships that lay destroyed

alongside the enemy alien ships. Thelev hoped that they were fighting

each other and not allies destroyed side by side. The enemy was bad enough

to fight without taking on equally strong allies.

"Try and raise them, all frequencies," Thelev orders to his communication's officer.

The view screen changes as the hail is accepted and they are met with the

beautiful face of an alien female.

"I am Kellzy, Sector leader of the Alliance, state you purpose in this

region". Her voice was firm but soft at the same time.

"I'm Captain Thelev of the USS Barak. We're part of the United Federation of

Planets. We…"

Before he could finish, the transmission is cut silent, the image

remained and it looked as if Kellzy was receiving an update from one of

her bridge officers.

"Lt Milne, how long till weapons range"? Thelev asks his tactical

officer as he turns his back to the screen.

"They have dropped out of warp and are in our range now Captain, I'm not

reading any targeting sensors from their ships. But they are scanning

us." The Lt says and he rechecks his console.

The speakers kick back in and the bridge is once again filled with

Kellzy's voice. "Captain our scan shows you have Borg technology onboard

your vessel".

"Borg? No we have no…" he pauses for a moment as it dawns on him. "You mean

the crewman we have in our morgue"?

He's dead but not before he was infected by some nano-machines".

By this point, the six ships have come to an all stop in a perimeter around

the USS Barack. Kellzy's body language is showing a more relaxed nature

towards Thelev. For the first time he could see what he took as exhaustion

in the alien's eyes.

"These Borg", Thelev continues, "they invaded our space and killed many of

our kind and kidnapped over two hundred. We need all the information

you have. Please help us."

"You came through the Sulgat didn't you"? She asks.

"Sulgat? You mean the Transwarp Conduit? Yes, yes we did" Thelev's

replies.

"Captain Thelev, we will transport you to our ship. We have much to

discuss". Kellzy says with a slight smile.


	11. Chapter 11

**Star Trek is the property of Paramount Pictures. I hope you enjoy this work.**

**Star Trek: A New Threat**

**Chapter 11**

Less than ten minutes later Thelev is aboard the lead alien vessel. He had

been greeted well and not treated like an enemy prisoner. He could sense that

these people meant him no harm but looked at him with suspicion. He put

it down to the fact that they had never seen an Andorian before; after

all he was looking at them as hard as they were at him. The Captain is shown

to what he took as a war room. It is flanked with large view screens

showing tactical data of The Borg and their ships. Sat around a table are

the captains and their second in commands from each of the other six

ships.

"Please" greeted Kellzy's with her hand indicating a spare seat, "Sit

here Captain".

Thelev takes his seat. He was starting to feel a little less intimidated; He

had left Milne in charge of the Barack and hoped to the gods that if this all

went south then they would be able to get him off and away without any

casualties.

"What you are looking at around this table Thelev is the last of my

species". Kellzy began. "The enemy call us Species 215 but we are the

Talus-Qual. We have been hunted to near extinction by cybernetic

organisms known simply as, The Borg".

"Were they the ones who built the… what did you call it? The Sulgat?" Thelev asks.

"No that was built by us. It was meant to be our last escape from this sector

of space," says one of the other Captains.

Kellzy takes her seat next to Thelev. "We are only around eleven

thousand strong now; the rest of our species has been killed or

assimilated".

"Assimilated"?

"It's how The Borg invades". Chirps in one of the other Captains. "They take

over a vessel or colony and meld the life forms and technology to their

own".

"That wasn't always how it was with them". Kellzy stands and uses a remote to

switch one of the giant screens to show a Borg robot. "They originated outside of our known space, originally a fully robotic four legged entity then went from world to world eradicating every life form it came in contact with and stole any

advanced technology."

The Borg robot wasn't humanoid looking. It seemed to resemble more like a four-legged animal with two arms sprouting from its back and two

more from its side. Thelev thought it looked weird and wondered what the

kidnapped Starfleet crew had thought when they first encountered them

during the abduction. There was no real description from both Klingon or

Federation crews as simply none had survived the encounter. Keelzy

continued her briefing,

"As the Borg became a bigger and bigger threat, ourselves and two other

races joined forces and created the Alliance. Our main agenda was the

defeat of the Borg threat. For a long time we pushed the Borg back until

they changed their tactics on us"

"How do you mean changed tactics"?

Another click of the remote and the screen changed again. This time it

showed an image of a Talus-Qual but infected and fused with Borg looking

technology.

"They started using biological and electronic hybrid technologies. Turn

around for their troops was speeded up by ninety percent. They were no longer

dependable on raw materials to make more Borg".

Kellzy and the others all looked incredibly sad now. Thelev could tell

that this must have been the turning point of the war and losses were

probably atrocious.

"They quite literally used our own people against us". They spread

quicker than before and overwhelmed the Alliance. Our last hope was the

Sulgat. It was to be our escape from the Borg".

"So what happened"? Thelev asked.


	12. Chapter 12

**Star Trek is the property of Paramount Pictures. I hope you enjoy this work.**

**Star Trek: A New Threat**

**Chapter 12**

Back in his Ready Room Thelev is sat with his department heads. He has just

finishing up his debrief of what he learnt over on the Talus-Qual ship.

"The planet we are in orbit around was the staging ground for the refugee

armada. After abandoning it, they nuked it from space to eradicate any

evidence of what they had planed so the Borg couldn't track them as they

go through the gate".

Thelev switches the view monitor to show a blue print of a reinforced

bunker that is still be on the planet's surface.

"This would contain a subspace relay that would transmit a self-destruct

signal to the Gate after they passed through it. However, because of a

malfunction, the signal was sent only after the Barack and Q'Nar came

through. They don't know why it had such a large delay".

Commander Tilko raises his hand to ask a question. Thelev gives him the nod

of approval.

"So what happened, how come they didn't go through"?

"Basically the Borg caught wind of it and sent four ships to intercept". The

Captain replied "In the battle they destroyed all but six of the Talus-

Qual ships and in turn lost three of their own. The fourth went through the

gate and ended up in the Alpha Quadrant".

Lt Milne raises his hand this time. "I suppose the Borg were interested to

see where the conduit would lead".

"After they tested the Alpha Quadrant

they simply returned to report. A side effect of the gate is that if you keep

a sub space signal open it keeps you on a rope to your old quadrant. The

Borg knew this from some assimilated Talus. Once it had what it wanted from

our side it just simply jumped back".

Thelev continues, "but Kellzy's ships were waiting and destroyed it as it

came through the gate.

Smithy had this entire time been stood taking a closer look at the view

screen,

"It says here that the Borg can adapt their shielding to any frequency of

energy weapons. So how did the Talus-Qual take out so many ships"?

The captain switches the screen to show a detailed cross section of

Talus-Qual torpedo. Smithy could see that it was a basic hardened carbon

fibre shell packed with near nuclear explosives and a timer. The idea was

so simple it was genius, because the Borg's shields are designed to scan

and repel any 'energy' signature they were useless against what can only be

described as cannon shells. Looking at the stats closer the chief could see

they are launched via a rail gun system and would dig the shells into

the armour of the enemy's hull then explode.

"Fascinating" he finally said, "I can retro fit the current stock of Photon

torpedoes to do something similar. I can negatively magnetise the launches

to spit out the Torpedoes then the sensors can activate them as they pass

the Borg shield. Not perfect but may do the job"?

"Good stuff chief. Get your menstarting on it now," Thelev answers.

"So do you think the Borg will spread to the Alpha Quadrant? Do we even have

a plan Captain"? Lt Bristow asks. The captain looks at his Helmsman,

"They know there is a wealth of life there so yes they'll make the

trip. And as for a plan" he smiles "Don't we always"?


	13. Chapter 13

**Star Trek is the property of Paramount Pictures. I hope you enjoy this work.**

**Star Trek: A New Threat**

**Chapter 13**

Within no time, the crew of the Barak were running from department to department readying the ship for their

upcoming mission. Kellzy had come aboard with around sixty Talus-Qual children that had been rescued from

the armada before it was destroyed. Kellzy had made Thelev aware that a second gate was hidden in a nebular

not far from here. This was the prototype gate but was only able to transport one ship before burning out.

The captain had agreed to take the children so that their race could continue in the Alpha quadrant. Because of this, the Barak would be the one allowed to return and the remaining Talus-Qual ships would hold off the Borg while they escaped.

Kellzy had uploaded all the security and activation codes for the Gate. The nebular lay across from a Borg sentry

base on a nearby Moon. Together both she and Thelev tried to work out a plan to sneak across without the Borg

detecting them.

They were now located in the Astro-Metric lab aboard Kellzy's ship. The electronic map stretched out across the surface of the table.

"I just don't see how we can get to the Nebular without the Borg picking us up" Thelev mumbled to himself.

"The best course of action is that you simply make a run for it at maximum warp" Kellzy muses, "When you get close enough activate the Gate and go straight through. We will hold off the one Borg ship that is in that sector".

"But once the Borg know the prototype Gates location what's stopping them from just back engineering the

technology"?

"Quite simply Captain there will be no Sulgate to study. A conduit can be opened in the nebula but once it closes it creates a negative pressure so strong the Sulgat will be crushed to the size of this table" she replied.

Thelev turns to look at her. In the short time they had spent together, he had grown to have much affection for

her bravery. "And what about you"? he asks.

"It's a standard Borg destroyer in that sector; between the six of us we should be able to kill it. Once we know you're through the gate we'll go to high warp and try to hide as long

as we can".

Her head drops and she tries to remain calm and not give away her true feelings of fear.

"As long as the children go with you then our race will continue. Our sacrifice will not be for nothing".

"Leader Kellzy" the intercom

interrupted the silence, "long range scanners have picked up a new ship by the Moon on our flight path"

"Patch the data to Astro-Metrics" she orders.

On the screen in front of them is a blow up of the moon and a Borg station in orbit. Attached to the station is

an unknown class of Borg ship.

"I'll reroute some more power to the scanners to get a better look" Kellzy says as she types in some commands

The image becomes clearer and they finally see it for what it is. In front of them is a ship never before recorded by the Talus-Qual. The ship was again huge compared to the USS

Barak and its shape is a perfect cube.


	14. Chapter 14

**Star Trek is the property of Paramount Pictures. I hope you enjoy this work.**

**Star Trek: A New Threat**

**Chapter 14**

The Barak and the Talus fleet hid close to a giant asteroid near to

their staging post. Kellzy had informed them that the minerals in the

rock would help shield them from long range Borg scans.

"Final survivors have been beamed aboard captain," Milne

confirmed, "Shall I inform the fleet we're ready to ship out"?

"Yes" Thelev replies as he turns to his Helmswoman, "Bristow prepare to

disengage and take us to maximum warp"

"Kellzy is hailing us sir; she is requesting a private channel"

"That's fine, just play it here" Thelev responds and Kellzy's

face appears.

"Captain I just wanted to say good luck and that we'll be right on your

tail" She smiles at him as she continues. "Also thank you for taking

the children, it means everything to us that our race continues".

"Hey as far as I'm concerned as soon as we're in the Alpha Quadrant I'll

make sure a fleet is sent back to rescue the rest of you somehow". Thelev leans forward to the screen, "Just make sure you stay hidden okay"?

"Captain if this Borg Cube is as formable as our scans are picking up

I'd image our small fleet won't exist for long. Just make sure you get

through the Sulgat". Kellzy allows herself one last smile as she signs off.

The captain leans back in his seat, so much was riding on this flimsy plan.

He couldn't help but be worried. All the lives rested in his leadership.

Not just the crew but also the forty children he had taking on which

represented the last of a whole race. He closes his eyes for a moment to

control his breathing. He issued the order to disembark. The Barak and

Talus fleet were now in high warp heading towards the nebular. Milne had

been ordered to give a tactical update every thirty seconds.

"Captain, the Borg Cube has spotted us. She has gone to warp. ATA is 160

seconds".

"Helm what is the time to the Gate"?

"Dropping from warp now captain, we're a two minutes from the Gate. We're at

maximum impulse". Came Lt Bristow's reply.

The signal had already been sent to the Sulgat to power up. The time

between the Barak arriving and the gate at full power with minimal. One

other problem was that the prototype Sulgat was not much bigger that the

Barak herself. Bristow would have to thread the eye of the needle at a

dangerous speed.

"Captain the Talus fleet has engaged the Cube"

Within a couple of seconds of making Thelev aware of this Lt Milne had

already put it up on screen. They could see the enormous Cube taking up

most of the screen. It was dotted with explosions of from the Talus

torpedoes. It did not look like they were slowing it down any as after

every explosion the ship seemed to heal itself.

"What the hell is that thing"? Thelev says to himself.

The cube continued on its intercept of the Barak and allowed the other alien

fleet to take their best shot.

"15 seconds to the Gate Captain" Bristow informed.

It looked like they would make it. The Gates was quickly approaching and

Bristow had lined the ship up nicely.

"Sir they are…"

Milne tried to finish his sentence but it was too late. The Borg cube had fired eight photon torpedoes at the Barack. The speed and the precise manner of the shots stunned them.

Within a few seconds, the ship was rocked with explosions. The first

three torpedoes had downed the shields. Another four had hit the rear

sections of the ship. Down below crew members and the children are sucked

out of the breaches into the cold of space through the gaping holes left by

the destruction of the bulkheads. The final and eighth torpedo hit the port

nacelle. It exploded with a violate show of energy and light. It was

enough to spin the Barack off its course. Back on the bridge Thelev and

his men could do nothing to control the ship. On the main screen, Thelev

watched as he realised that the ship would hit the outer ring of the gate.

His life didn't flash before him, he wasn't scared. In the seconds that

past, it felt like a lifetime. All he could think about was the children he

still thought were onboard and his late wife. What was left of the USS

Barack slammed into the outer ring of the Sulgat. The resulting explosion

was enough to take out a chunk of the Borg cube and destroy five of the

Talus-Qual ships. Kellzy's own ship had been on the far side of the Cube,

which had shielded them. Stunned she watches on the view screen in her

heavily damaged bridge, her whole bridge crew looked just as shocked.

The only thing that brought them back to reality was the green glow and

heavy thud of the Borg tractor beam. Within seconds, three Borg humanoids

had beamed onto her bridge. The lead Borg grabs the female captain by the

head and plunged his cold sharp mental tubes into her neck. All she can feel

is something being pumped into her bloodstream before passing out. The

last thing she hears is the voice of the Borg holding her.

"**Royal protocol activated, resistance is futile"**

**THE END**

**Story By **

**Michael Burness & Johnnie Iley **


End file.
